


Cosmic Love

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: It all started with a comet...At least that's what they thought it was





	Cosmic Love

It all started with a comet. Or at least, that's what Viren thought it was at first. 

That was until he and Aaravos saw it crash nearby. Viren ran to immediately, thinking that whatever it was could make his spells more potent. They reached the crater, looking inside. It was fractured metal object, some kind of container, and inside... 

His hair was longer than Aaravos', his platinum locks making it seem like he had a halo. His skin was a light purple hue. Aaravos took off his tunic and slid into the wreckage. The man had five fingers on each hand, pointed ears and no horns. He was dressed in some kind of armor Aaravos had never seen before. Black with hints of blue and orange graced his body, as well as the coat tails of his armor.

Aaravos picked him up, using some earth magic to get them back out of the crater. 

The man was laid out on the grass as Viren and Aaravos loomed over him.

He groaned, squinting his eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Viren asked.

"....yes."

"Do you know your name?" Aaravos asked.

"Lotor."

It's been a month since that fateful night. The three of them got along very well, despite the obvious.

Lotor became a welcome face at the castle, even earning himself a place on the council. He learned much about the culture of Katolis, and of human life in general.

However, Viren and Aaravos soon became aware that their feelings for Lotor were far from friendly...

"Aaravos...I...I think..."

"I do as well." Aaravos responded.

"Could we...?" Viren asked nervously.

"It never hurts to ask." The elf smiled.

They both approached Lotor in the library, Viren a nervous wreck while Aaravos was as calm as could be.

"Lotor...we've known you for a while now." Aaravos stated. "And we both care deeply for you."

"A-and we were wondering...if you...um...ah..." Viren trailed off sheepishly.

"If you felt the same."

Lotor's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. These last few weeks...his heart had...and now this... "I....yes. i... I do."

Viren looked up at him. "You do?"

"For a while now...I just, didn't know how to say it. I don't want to choose. I love you both." Lotor confessed.

"You don't have too." Aaravos pulled him in for a kiss.

Lotor froze, not expecting it, but soon melted into it, a soft groan leaving him. The kiss deepened, Aaravos moaning softly.

Viren whimpered, seeing the gorgeous men attack each other's lips. He pulled at his collar, the library getting way too hot. The kiss finally broke, leaving Aaravos and Lotor panting.

Lotor took both their hands, leading them out of the library. He felt like a schoolgirl who finally confessed her love. The trio burst into Viren's chambers, Aaravos and Viren quickly discarding their clothes as they kissed.

Lotor peeled his armor away, joining the two on the bed. It was Viren's turn to bring the newcomer into a brutal kiss, almost purring into it. Lotor's lips were soft, his fangs scraping against Viren's lower lip.

"Viren, Lotor." Aaravos stated. The kiss broke, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

Aaravos raised a brow smirking at Viren.

Viren returned the gesture. They pushed Lotor into the bed, their hands gliding over his skin.

"Oh stars yes..." Lotor groaned, letting men explore. Lotor's cock was coated in it's own lubricant dripping into the slit underneath.

Viren stuck a curious finger inside.

Lotor gasped, back arching into it. Rolling his hips to get Viren's finger deeper inside. "Oh...I...I never thought...that could...yes...just..." This full feeling felt way too good. 

Viren added another finger thrusting it slowly into Lotor's slit. The stretch stung a little, but the way it mixed with the full feeling was intoxicating. 

Aaravos lapped at the tip of his dick, a hand trailing down to the fleshy bulb at the bottom. Lotor was shaking, panting hard. "Yes...oh stars yes...don't stop, please...so...so close..."

Viren pushed deeper inside the slit, causing Lotor to moan louder, rolling his hips.

Aaravos took the head of Lotor's length into his mouth, sucking hard. A finger trailing down below the slit, seeing if he had anything there.

Lotor felt spoiled rotten, he'd never felt this good before. Both hands gripping the sheets as he moaned loud.

His arm covering his eyes as Aaravos found the ring of muscle.

A simple spell and his fingers were slick. He teased Lotor's entrance, taking more of Lotor into his mouth.

Viren started thrusting his fingers in faster, causing Lotor to cry out. "YES! YES! OH STARS YES! OH QUIZNAK!"

Aaravos pushed a finger inside Lotor's ass, causing him to yelp in surprise. Aaravos pushed deeper, searching for Lotor's sweet spot.

Viren's other hand trailed up Lotor's chest, playing with one of his nipples.

Aaravos knew he'd found it when Lotor started sobbing. "YES! YES! OH QUIZNAK YES! CLOSE...OH QUIZNAK..." Aaravos braced himself as he stroked the meaty bulb at the base of Lotor's dick.

Viren thrust his fingers in faster, enjoying the wet sounds he was making. 

Lotor's back arched off the bed, drooling as he grabbed Aaravos by his horns. "YES! YES!"

Viren felt Lotor's slit flood with slick as he came, thrusting his fingers into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Aaravos was surprised, popping his mouth off Lotor's cock. He looked very confused.

Lotor noticed as he came down from the high. "It fills at the base...only coming out once there's no more room."

Viren's eyes widened at the thought of that huge load covering them both. "Oh fuck.." He purred.

"My turn." Lotor pounced on Viren, licking a line down his chest. His breath hot once he reached Viren's throbbing dick. He licked a long stripe up the base, purring at the taste.

Aaravos got behind Lotor, his fingers rubbing Lotor's folds. "May I?" He brushed the tip of his cock against him.

"Be gentle...I only found out just now that it could feel so good having anything inside." Lotor admitted.

Aaravos found it cute. "Of course. If it hurts, tell me to stop."

Lotor nodded, turning his attention back to Viren's length. Lotor's tongue was long, easily wrapping itself around Viren's cock as Lotor took him into his mouth.

Viren groaned, lacing his hand into Lotor's hair. It felt so good, Lotor's tongue twisting around his dick as he sucked.

Aaravos nudged himself against Lotor's slit, pushing slowly inside. He gasped at the tightness, trying to focus on Lotor, looking for any sign he should stop.

Viren felt Lotor's mouth water, "Yes...yes that's it..."

Lotor was in heaven, he felt so full. He never knew that this could feel so good. He rolled his hips, trying to get Aaravos to go deeper, to fill him up with dick.

Viren was a mess, moaning deeply as Lotor took him into the back of his throat. His fluttering muscles making it even better. "Fuck, Lotor....yes....oh gods yes..." 

Aaravos' self control started to crumble once Lotor started rolling his hips.

Drool dripped from Lotor's mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. It felt divine, sinful, but oh so damn right.

Viren was close, his hips snapping into Lotor's face. He threw his head back, panting, fisting Lotor's hair. He kept thrusting deep, "OH FUCK! LOTOR YES!" Viren's come flooded Lotor's mouth, leaving him moaning at the taste. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He needed more, so much more. It set his body on fire in all the best ways.

Aaravos finally sheathed himself fully inside, panting.

Lotor turned his head. "Fuck me. Deep, hard, just fuck me...it feels so good, Aaravos..." 

That was all he needed. Aaravos setting a harsh pace that made Lotor come again, the fleshy bulb swelling larger.

Lotor took Viren back into his mouth, making the mage whimper.

"Oh gods..." Aaravos panted. He sucked on his fingers, lathering them with spit. Once they were nice and wet, he thrust them hard into Lotor's ass, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Lotor sucked Viren harder, stroking him and fondling his sack. "Oh gods..." Another climax hit him hard, spilling into Lotor's mouth, who savored the flavor. 

Lotor swallowed it down, starting to meet Aaravos' thrusts fast and hard. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Viren fisted his hair, bringing his attention back to Viren's length. Lotor opened his mouth, letting Viren fuck his face hard. 

Aaravos was close, his fingers thrusting into Lotor just as hard as he was. So wet and warm, eager and thirsty, it felt like Lotor's slit was sucking him in, like Lotor was made for this.

Viren bit his lip as another load shot down Lotor's throat. 

"Oh stars...oh gods...Yes! YES!" Aaravos screamed as he came, his release painting Lotor's insides. Another climax rippled through Lotor as Aaravos pulled out, his knot swelling larger.

"Switch?" Viren asked.

"Switch." Aaravos responded.

Lotor was a drooling boneless mess. "Don't stop, don't leave...please...need...more." he panted.

"Sh...we aren't going anywhere." Viren purred, biting his lip at the sight of Aaravos' come drooling out of Lotor. 

Aaravos picked Lotor up by the chin. "You're way to good to ever stop loving."

Lotor keened at that, feeling Viren's length starting to ease into Lotor's slit.

Aaravos turned Lotor's attention to his dick, which Lotor gladly opened his mouth for. "Good boy." Aaravos slammed his cock down Lotor's throat, moaning at the tightness.

Viren snapped his hips into Lotor, groaning at the tightness. "Oh fuck...you were made for this."

Lotor drooled, his mind turned to mush as Viren set a punishing rhythm. 

Aaravos' come jetted into Lotor's mouth, letting Lotor suck him dry. "Oh yes...so hungry for it."

Viren was loving every second of this. Lotor was the perfect little cumdump. Taking it all with vigor. It didn't take long before Lotor came again, trembling hard. Lotor's knot swelling more, one more climax and he'd be stuffed to the brim.

Aaravos kept fucking Lotor's mouth, panting loud, tossing his head back. "Yes...oh yes...so good...so good for us..."

Lotor was purring, Viren completely wrecking his slit as the his thrusts became harder and harder, faster and deeper.

Aaravos was too deep into this, the sounds, the scent of sex and sweat intoxicating. Lotor's mouth felt way too good. He'd get addicted at this point.

"FUCK!!" Viren screamed, his load mixing with Aaravos'. 

Aaravos followed shortly after, which Lotor drank down greedily. Lotor was a mess, drooling and twitching. He weakly pulled himself up, eyes glazed in lust. Viren and Aaravos saw how big the base of Lotor's cock had become.

Viren reached out, stroking it. Aaravos followed suit.

Lotor was trembling, thrusting his hips into their touches. "Yes...oh...ha..." Their touches became more rough, Viren's nail started digging into the tip of Lotor's dick. Lotor was a sobbing mess, drool dripping off his face, sweating bullets and thrusting needfully.

Viren licked his lips, he always liked this part. Aaravos bit his lip hard.

"OH FUCK HERE IT COMES!" Lotor screamed, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his dick exploded, almost bathing Viren and Aaravos in his release. Lotor thrust his hips in the air, body begging for just a little more friction. He collapsed onto the pillows, trying to catch his breath. 

"Holy shit." Aaravos commented.

Viren was already licking as much of Lotor's come off as he could before finally giving up and falling face first into the bed. By the time Aaravos cast the spell to clean them up, Lotor and Viren were fast asleep. He smiled softly as Viren nuzzled against Lotor's chest. He tucked them all in, including himself and free fell into slumber.


End file.
